Matter
UU-Matter is created in a Mass Fabricator. The more power provided to the Mass Fabricator, the quicker it will produce UU-Matter. Inserting Scrap in the bottom slot of the Mass Fabricator will speed up the process of creating UU-Matter by up to 6 times, this is shown by amplitude. It takes 1,000,000 EU to generate one UU-Matter, or 166000 with scrap Uses UU-Matter can be used to craft many different vanilla blocks and items, plus many modded/unobtainable blocks and ores, including Iridium Ore, which can be only obtained by crafting it from UU-Matter. Although it is technically possible to create almost anything with UU-Matter, sometimes it is more efficient to craft one thing and then convert it to another. For example, snow is cheaper to craft through blocks than snowballs. It would make more sense to use UU-Matter to create blocks than snowballs, and then convert the blocks to snow. This saves UU-Matter, which is very expensive. Another interesting use for UU-Matter is the creation of water and lava source blocks. Even if placed, the blocks are still sources, meaning they will not flow. This makes it possible to create things like floating lava lamps and water decorations without them spreading everywhere. However, don't do anything next to the source block or else it'll update and begin to flow. Recipes (Alphabetical Order) Ores/Dust Coal Copper Dust Diamond Gold Ore Iron Ore Lapis Lazuli Redstone Tin Blocks Glass Glowstone Obsidian Stone Wool Misc Items Bone Cactus Clay Cocoa Beans Feather Flint Gunpowder Ink Sac Lava Snowball Sticky Resin Sugar Cane Vines Water Tips *UU-Matter is a very useful item as you can create many raw materials from it. This can be especially useful in factories (e.g. for HV Solar Arrays) where the amount of resources required is high, but you have enough power to keep it running constantly on UU-Matter. *The most cost-effective way to obtain iron through UU-Matter crafting is to make gold ore, macerate, smelt, then finally convert them down to iron through the use of a Minium Stone. Using gold blocks instead of ingots for this will also extend the life of your Minium Stone. *With the use of a Minium Stone, it is also about 1/2 the cost to craft diamonds by making gold ore with UU-Matter instead of diamonds directly, but only if the ore is macerated first, since 5 matter gives 4 gold, which makes 1 diamond when crafted with the Minium Stone, saving 4 matter per diamond. *Instead of crafting iron ore, craft tin and coal. After smelting the tin, form buckets and then use an alloy furnace to convert the tin back to iron (Using the coal you formed earlier). This method will yield more iron than crafting iron ore, but is a bit more time consuming. For instance, if you had 150 UU-Matter to spend, you could get 120 iron ingots directly (4*150/5, assuming you macerated the ore). You could also get 480 iron ingots, even considering the UU-Matter cost of the coal, also assuming that you macerate the tin ore. *If you only have a small supply of UU-Matter, use it to create items that are difficult or impossible to obtain normally such as Grass blocks, Mycelium blocks, Lava and Water. Lava and Water differ from buckets because Lava and Water will not 'spread' and will float in midair unless updated (by placing a block next to it). *You can place water in The Nether by crafting water with UU-Matter. Only water buckets cannot place water in The Nether. Ice doesn´t work in the Nether either for water (Ice can be placed and remains there until it melts or breaks, either way would leave a water block in its place normally, but the water still evaporates immediatly) Video Tutorials